conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eoil na Máirbhdhine
Eoil na Máirbhdhine (Rockallian for: Dead Man's Island) (pronunciation: nəˈma:rwi:nʲə) is a small island and National Landscape off the coast of the island of Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation and the smallest and westernmost of the islands of An Oilíana hÓ Dhéase in the viscountcy of An Uinnia. Due to its incorrect placement on mediaeval maps it is often thought of as the southernmost island of the Rockallic archipelago, however, this is incorrect. The actual southernmost island is Tóinn Dhúibh. The island is also its own baronetcy. In 2014, the baronetcy had 47 inhabitants, the lowest number of inhabitants of any baronetcy in the country. History Inhabitation of the island can be brought back to 2,200 BC, when it was inhabited by the Eivivtvi. By 230 BC, it is certain that the Eivivtvi had become the Duchy of Léineghíl. Few historical information can be found about the Duchy of Léineghíl during this time. In 243 AD, the Duchy of Léineghíl was visited by the Duchy of Guilleadhin, who found it in an impoverished state. Eoil na Máirbhdhine, however, did not seem too affected, as it was a self-serving community of farmers and sheepherders consisting of approximately 60 people. In 244 AD, the Duchy of Timuimhéinnia crossed the Sea, finding the Duchies of Aoléoillain and Léineghíl in an impoverished state too. Finding the Duchy of Guilleadhin on the islands as well, it diplomatically proposed the Treaty of the Oilíana hÓ Dhéase, which was agreed upon in 246 AD. The treaty governed that the Duchy of Aoléoillain would become part of Timuimhéinnia and the Duchy of Léineghíl, to which Eoil na Máirbhdhine belonged, would become part of Guilleadhin. The Duchy of Guilleadhin would become the Kingdom of Gullédan in 467 AD. In 1167, the former Duchy of Léineghíl was joined with the former Duchy of Aoléoillian to form the Barony of the Islands, which belonged to the Kingdom of Southern An Uinnia. As the Kingdom of Southern An Uinnia joined the Earldom in 1722, the island effectively became part of the earldom. In 1993, as the Viscountcies of the Southern and Northern Stars became one, the island effectively became part of the Viscountcy of An Uinnia. Geography Eoil na Máirbhdhine is located in the An Oilíana hÓ Dhéase. Of these islands it is the westernmost. It is a small, almost circular, limestone island, approximately 620 m (2,030 ft) in diameter, covering 35 ha (86 acres). It rises in a gentle slope from the exposed western rocky shore to more sheltered easterly cliffs, at the top of which stands the prominent lighthouse. At its highest point it is 32 m (105 ft) above sea level. Geology Eoil na Máirbhdhine is a mountain top of the Lóda na Núille which has eroded over the years. During much of the quarternary glaciation, the sea level around Rockall was approximately 50 to 70 metres lower than it is nowadays. At this time, Eoil na Máirbhdhine was still connected to the rest of the Lóda na Núille. Sometime since the start of the Mesolithic period, around 15,000 years ago, the area flooded, and the mountain top was the only remnant of the mountain that was once. It was created the same way as Aoleoil and Réithcheairraigh were. The island is the only part of Rockall where small amounts of ruby and sapphire have been found. Ecology Flora There are several hardy plant species on the island that have been allowed to thrive due to the island's relative isolation, e.g. Bird's-foot Trefoil (Lotus corniculatus) and Biting Stonecrop (Sedum acre). There are also a number of relatively rare plants, such as Rock Sea-Lavender (Limonium binervosum), and Wild Leek (Allium ampeloprasum). The leek grows to 6 ft (1.8 m) and Eoil na Máirbhdhine is one of the few places in Rockall where it grows. Related to the onion, the leek has a bulb that grows for several years producing only leaves, then blooms with large purple flowers that smell of garlic. After flowering the bulb dies and produces up to 150 bulblets. There is one endemic plant species known as Dead Man's Lettuce. This is a plant of the lettuce family of which there are currently approximately 200 examples, most of which are consumed by the locals. Attempts to introduce the plant elsewhere have failed. Fauna The island has a significant breeding colony of over 3,500 pairs of Lesser Black-backed Gulls (Larus fuscus), 900 pairs of Herring Gulls (Larus argentatu''s), 3 pairs of Great Black-backed Gulls (''Larus marinus), 3 pairs of Common Shelduck (Tadorna tadorna) and 2 pairs of Eurasian Oystercatchers (Haematopodidae). There is also an endemic bird known as the Dead Man's Lapwing (Vanellus Mortuus). The island also has a small population of Rockallic Adders (Vipera Rockallius). Demographics As of July 2014, there are 47 people living on the island. There are 23 households. There were 2 people between the age of 0 and 15 living on the island. Between the ages of 15 and 25, there were no people present. 9 people were between 25 and 35, 3 between 35 and 45, 11 between 45 and 55, 5 between 55 and 65, 16 between 65 and 75, and 1 person older than 75. 29 of the inhabitants are female, the remaining 18 male. Of the 29 females, 6 of them were in a relationship with another female. The main language spoken on the island is Rockallian, which is spoken by 100% of the population. Tourism Due to the relatively isolated position of the island, travellers are generally interested to stay for a day or two. To accomodate this interest, there is a small camping site around the lighthouse, with the locals often providing parts of their houses for travellers when severe weather hits the island. The island can only be reached from Réithcheairraigh by boat, which drives between the two islands every other day. Private boats can also go to the small harbour of Eoil na Máirbhdhine, but this is generally discouraged due to dangerous waters and lack of space at the docks. Category:Islands of Rockall Category:Baronetcies of An Uinnia Category:Seafaring Confederation